Astral Love
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: gomen ne, to all of you who read ir already.. leanrt something new, amaterasu wasnt the one who burnt izanami but it was kagasutchi, the god of fire
1. Default Chapter

Astral Love  
  
by Amaterasu  
  
Prologue  
  
  
They stood there, face to face. The woman's eyes begged while the man remained stoic and firm.  
  
" Please Izanagi! Remove this rock, let me live with you!!!" the wife cried out as she raked her nails against the rock.  
  
Izanagi shook his head " Don't you understand? You ate the fruit of the Underworld! You can not set foot on our land again "  
  
" But... I ate only one!! Please Izanagi, I thought you love me!" Izanami screamed, her eyes flashing  
  
" No matter. You know what Kami said. Once you eat the fruit of the Underworld, you are dead. To the world, to your children and to me."  
  
Izanami stared at him in horror. " My children! Who will take care of them? " she sobbed uncontrollably, her slim body wracked in pain and misery.   
  
Izanagi looked at her and immediately his eyes started to fill with tears. He'd give anything to save her from this... he turned away and prepared to walk away. He halted when he heard her soft voice call his name. He turned.   
  
He encountered her, eyes filled with menace and malice and not quite sane " I'll haunt you for the rest of our lives Izanagi. I swear to you, we will be reincarnated and you will feel the pain I feel now, over and over, you'll feel it with me !" she released a short humorless laugh and was pulled by the shadows into the darkness.  
  
Izanagi sank to his knees " Oh Kami, what have I done? "  
  
  
jap terms  
  
Kami- God  
  
* Izanami and Izanagi are considered to be the first people on earth acording to a certain book on jap mythology. They are brother and sister who were demi-Gods that made the earth, sun and moon, which are their children.Initially, the sun-god, Amaterasu, I think, was the cause why Izanami died. Her arrival burned Izanami and brought her to the underworld. Unfortunately, Izanami ate the fruit of the underworld.   
  
  
___________________________________  
  
Go to Astral Love Chapter One: Reunion 


	2. Chapter One: Reunion

Astral Love  
  
by: Amaterasu  
  
  
Chapter One : Reunion  
  
Twenty-seven year old Hotohori rose fom the plush seat of his private office and stared at the skyline that was offered to him through the magnificent glass windows he had installed. He breathed in deeply and started meditating to dispel those worries and pressures loaded upon him because of another day of grueling work. His own glass etching firm, the one he dreamed of all those years, have finally come true. It was a successful and profitable business. He loved to work with his hands and looking at his reflection in the mirror.At his age, he shouldn't have been this successful but he had already earned his first million.   
  
A knock on his door interrupted his musings and a frown crossed his brows. His secretary poked her head in "There's someone here, looking for you. She insisted that you know her. I know you wouldn't appreciate being disturbed but she was persistent. " shrugging apologetically, she awaited his answer.  
  
With a small sigh of impatience, he nodded at her curtly and sat down once more on his chair. He almost toppled himself and the chair over when he caught sight of the woman who sailed through the door.  
  
"Nuriko?" he breathed out, not daring to believe  
  
"You look surprised Hotohori-sama." a small smile of amusement graced her lips as she settled herself in the chair.  
  
Hotohori's glance slid over her, confirming that she really is a woman now "Well, I was just surprised. I haven't seen you or any of them since I was born at this time."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Now, imagine my surprise when I saw your all-familiar face in one of those magazines Kourin keeps around the house. I fell flat on my face" Nuriko chuckled and Hotohori joined in, enjoying the mental picture.  
  
"But, I did not come here for that Hotohori-sama. I wanted to show you something." Nuriko extracted a small rectangular object from her bag and handed it to Hotohori. Feeling peculiar and curious, he opened the package and found himself staring at his image, etched in glass.   
  
For moments, he did not speak, move or even breathe. He stared in rapt fascination at his image so alive and vibrant on the glass. He had never seen anything of this caliber, even if it was his line of work. "You did this?" he asked her, awed.  
  
Nuriko smiled then nodded. "You were gifted with a hand for business, I was given a rare talent."  
  
Hotohori considered her words and his decision came in a snap "Will you work for me? I'll cater your works in our gallery, put out advertisements..."he never finished his sentence for the purple haired woman wad shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't.You see, I'm taking care of my brother and sister right now with a steady pay job. I can't take the pressure of being an artist. I just wanted to give that to you. I'll be going now... "  
  
"Wait! Will you just tell me where you live? Maybe this time I could meet Rokou and Kourin as a living human being." his crooked smile touched her heart so she pulled out a card of Rokou's and handed it to him. "It's my 25th birthday next Friday so if you could drop in please feel free to do so." She gave him one last smile and sailed off once more.  
  
The raven-haired man leaned against his seat, feeling contented and at peace. Strangely, he feels as if he had come home.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The next day held much more surprises, in Hotohori's opinion. He was running late for a meeting. A stockbroker was willing to invest in his firm. Although sight unseen, he's sure the man will give a good impression on him. It was gut feeling.   
  
He entered the conference room ready to call out a good morning to everyone. He was frozen in place when he caught sight of the lone occupant of the room. The blond hair and wide shoulders are familiar, eventhough they are encased in a suit, not the armor he last saw him wearing. Before the other man ended his life.   
  
" Nakago. " he said flatly, his quiet voice echoing loudly in the room.  
  
The big man turned around. His piercing blue eyes narrowed when he saw Hotohori "Saihitei Seishuku " he nodded, amusement evident in his tone.  
  
"This world is really full of surprises" Hotohori commented as he took the seat across Nakago.  
  
"Yup.You're so right.Never thought of you as the business man type."  
  
"Well, I never thought you as a stockbroker either"   
  
Gold eyes locked with blue. A battle of will ensued until they were both laughing "You never changed Hotohori. You're still that intense creature I met at the battle field. "  
  
"You haven't changed too.Still the smart mouhted ass you usually are. "Hotohori shot back  
  
"Amen to that. Well? Are we goingto do business or reminisce all day?" Nakago demanded impatiently  
  
"Well, if you're going to be like that...."   
__________________________  
  
Now, Hotohori thought that he'll meet his other comrades at a later date, he was sadly mistaken. Later that day, he went to his old highschool to visit his favorite professor. As he searched the halls, he collided into a pink haired boy whose nose was buried in a book. The boy looked up at him, his eyes widened and whispered "Hotohori-sama?"  
  
"Chiriko?"  
  
They nodded simultaneously and burst into guffaws at their dumbfounded expressions.  
  
They chatted. Chiriko is now seventeen. Though he did not look much different, he's taller than he used to be. They talked some more until it was time for Hotohori to go, his visit with the professor totally forgotten.   
  
"By the way, Chiriko, are you taking up chemistry courses now? " When the boy nodded, he continued "Well would you like to work for me? You could help my team develop more lasting chemicals for my mirrors "  
  
Chiriko beamed "Sure Hotohori-sama! Expect me at your office Saturday at nine!" he gave a friendly wave and ran away, leaving Hotohori with his thoughts.  
________________________  
  
"The sign outside says I could apply? As one of your polishers?"   
Hotohori swung around to find him face to face with a blue haired monk.   
"Chichiri!"  
  
"Hai! It's me Hotohori-sama no da!" The monk replied his face pulled back in that perpetual smile of his.  
  
"It is so good to see you. Have you been well?" Hotohori inquired  
  
"Aa."  
  
Hotohori smiled, taking in Chichiri's eternally smiling face. Then a thought struck him "Er, Chichiri? Are u still wearing a mask? "  
  
The other man shook his head " It's just that I've been blessed with a good life, that's why I'm happy."  
  
"That's good. Have you a wife?"  
  
"Hai. Her name is Shiva. Here, this is she" and handed Hotohori a picture  
  
He stared at it for a moment " This is one..."  
  
"Of the Nyan-Nyans. Yes. But she doesn't remember who she was once."  
  
"Well my friend, you do have a good life. However, I'm not going to hire you as one of my polishers. I know you have a knack for organizing things, and my manager is very incompetent. So, I'm going to make you my general manager."  
  
Chichiri smiled " Arigatou Gozaimasu. But I really want to rise through the ranks on my own. That's why I wanted to start as a polisher. That is if you don't mind "  
  
Hotohori beamed. The man before him did not lose the integrity he admired him for " Very well, you start tommorrow. 6 am sharp "   
  
"Yes sir! " After giing Hotohori a jaunty salute, he walked out of the door, whistling to himself.  
  
Happy and satisfied, Hotohori sank back to his chair and continued his work.  
________________________  
  
It was Sunday, and Hotohori, as it was his routine, took a jog around the park. He was so light-headed that morning that he did not notice the other jogger until he bumped into him. Rubbing his head and murmuring apologies, he raised his eyes to look directly into Tasuki's shocked face.  
  
" Your Majesty..." he breathed out,  
  
Hotohori shook his head " Iya, I'm not an emperor anymore, just call me Hotohori "  
  
Tasuki broke into a smile " Yeah, Hotohori, so how have you been?"   
  
" I'm fine. I'm on the glass-etching business. How 'bout you?"  
  
" Oh, I'm a lawyer "  
  
Hotohori did a double-take " Nani?"  
  
Tasuki's grin widened even more " Yeah, weird isn't it? " and broke into laughter. Hotohori joined in until they were clutching their sides.   
  
" Hmmm, what a life! Chichiri's married to one of the Nyan-Nyans, Chiriko's seventeen, Nakago is a stock broker and Nuriko's a female."   
  
Tasuki paled " She? "  
  
Hotohori nodded " Oh brother!"   
  
" So are you working alone or do you have a firm?"  
  
"I'm a senior partner in my own firm. If you haven't noticed, I'm older than you are at this lifetime. I'm 45 already " Tasuki complained  
  
"Yeah, so what's your firm's name? "  
  
"Kou and Sukunami "  
  
Hotohori's brow crinkled "You mean Sukunami Taka? "  
  
" Oh, there's my partner and his wife now " Hotohori turned around to see Tamahome and Miaka jogging towards him.  
  
"Hey, Shun'u who's your new friend?" asked Miaka, her eyes uncomprehending  
  
Hotohori sought Tamahome's eyes and saw recognition there " She forgot?" he asked the blue eyed man, his voice thick  
  
" I'm glad to see you, Hotohori " Tamahome pronounced as he enveloped Hotohori in a bearhug  
  
" Anata, who's your friend? " Miaka once more  
  
"He's one of our old college buddies. This is Sahitei Seishuku, alias Hotohori " explained Tamahome  
  
Miaka pondered on this for a moment "Hmmm,,, Hotohori? I think I'll use that on my novel. That is if you don't mind? "  
  
"Iya. I don't mind. What's your novel about anyway?"  
  
"It's about an ancient chinese legend. A girl travels to ancient china to obtain the power of an mythical God. She has seven... Oh! look what time it is! I'd better start dinner. Won't you join us? "  
  
Hotohori shook his head "Thanks for the offer, but I've got to get back to the office."  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome waved goodbye to Hotohori while Miaka walked on, oblivious to the pain she caused.  
  
* Notes  
  
jap terms  
  
....sama = master (e.g Hotohori-sama-Master Hotohori)  
Arigatou Gozaimasu = Thank You Very Much  
Iya = No or Nope  
Nani = what  
Anata = dear  
  
@ Saihitei Seishuku is two names actually. In Ancient China, an emperor has two names. One is the given name or birth name. The other is given when the person is hailed as the Emperor. In Hotohori's ase, Seishuku is his given name, Saihitei is the Emperor name and Hotohori is the Suzaku warrior name.  
  
@Nyan-Nyans are those little green haired girls at Taiitsu-kuns place. If you've seen the FY last episode, you would hae seen them as grown up. Take note, they're quite pretty.  
  
@Shun'u is Tasuki's real first name. His real name is Kou Shun'u, Kou being his surname.  
  
@Anata is literally " You" but there are people who use them as an endearment. This is what Tomoe alled Kenshin when they were husband and wife.  
  
@Sukunami Taka is Tamahome in Miaka's world. He's the guy in the last episode.  
  
@I really haven't done enough research on reincarnation so there might be things here that you might find is not true. Take note that this is fiction.  
  
@ so you might be wondering what's Nakago's part in all of these. Well don't hold your breath, he doesn't have a part here. i just wanted to include him.  
  
wahahahahaaha!   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Go to Astral Love Two: Dreams  
  



	3. Chaptet Two: Dreams

Astral Love   
  
by: Amaterasu  
  
Chapter Two : Dreams  
  
  
*The faceless man floated away from her, while she desperately called his name. As he went further away, a great pain suddenly takes her and she stares in horror as tentacles replaces her arms and a grotesque monster replaces her *   
  
She bolted, almost clearing out her bed. She sat there, panting as silent sobs wracked her frail body  
  
Someone opened the door " Oneesan, daijobu desu ka? I heard you scream " said Kourin as she rubbed Nuriko's back in a comforting gesture.  
  
" Daijobu. Just a dream." Yume  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
" Hai "  
  
Assured by her elder sister, Kourin left the room. As she closed the door slowly, she heard Nuriko cry softly. Her decision made, she went to Rokou's room.  
  
  
* He heard her cry. He wanted desperately to turn back and free her from her prison. But he could not forsake even one of Kami's laws. He heard her call his name. He turned around and what he saw made him scream. *  
  
Sweat was pouring from his brow like a waterfall. Hotohori turned on his night light and scurried on the dozens of calling cards he kept on his drawer. He needs help, and he needs it fast.  
  
The doctor's office was nothing like he expected. Instead of cold white walls and simple furnishings, it was an exotic place with lots of colorful draperies and has a warm, homey feeling to it.   
  
" Konnichiwa! Are you Mr. Saihitei? "  
  
Hotohori turned at the sound of the cheerful voice. He was not surprised to see a familiar green haired petite young lady.  
  
" A Nyan-Nyan " he murmured  
  
" Nani? " the green eyes, questioning, turned to him.  
  
" Nandemonai. Is it my turn yet?" he asked instead  
  
" Aa. In a few more minutes though. The woman inside is taking up the doctor's time." a worried frown crossed her face.  
  
" Very well. I will just wait- " his thoughts scattered when he saw Nuriko come out of the doctor's room.   
  
"Hotohri-sama!! What a surprise!!!" The lilting voice was ever so welcome.  
  
" Nuriko. What are you doing here? " The raven haired man asked  
  
" Oh, Kourin bullied me into going here because I was having really weird dreams and- " her voice faded when she felt Hotohori's hand close over hers.  
  
" Can I ask you a favor? Will you please stay inside with me?" his golden gaze bore into her, searing her to the soul.  
  
All she could do, was nod.  
  
  
_---__--__--__--__  
  
Later that day, they both sat on a park bench, confused and stunned at their discoveries.  
  
" It's strange, how we both had those dreams, ne?" Nuriko commented as she gazed into,,, nothing.  
  
" Aa. " was Hotohori's reply  
  
" Hmm, what do you think it means?"   
  
" I honestly don't know."  
  
And they fell silent again. It was almost deafening. Nuriko started to speak when they heard a voice behind them.  
  
" Konnichiwa, no da! "  
  
" Chichiri! " they said in unision  
  
" Hotohori-sama! Nuriko-chan! " He greeted out cheerfully. Then he did a double take. " Nuriko-chan?"  
  
Brown eyes gleamed mischief " Hai! "  
  
" I see. " Wise eyes took everything at once.  
  
" So, what are you doing here Chichiri? " Hotohori asked, his gaze scanning the grounds.  
  
Chichiri shrugged " I don't really know. Someting drew me out of the house and brought me here. "   
  
Hotohori nodded. " Ne, Chichiri, we came from the psychologist's office. You see, Nuriko and I are having really weird dreams. I'm really confused as to what it means. "  
  
The look on his eyes turned curious. " Tell me about it."  
  
Nuriko proceeded to tell hm all about it, never omitting any detail.After the story telling session was done, Chichiri was thoughtful.  
  
" Hmm, Izanagi and Izanami " Chichiri murmured  
  
" Huh? " said perplexed Nuriko.  
  
" Yes, Izanami and Izanagi. The story of creation!" Hotohori exclaimed, snapping his fingers.  
  
" So, what's this got to do with us?" Nuriko asked  
  
The monk sighed, " I don't know. But I know someone who would. "  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Taiitsu-kun" was the reply  
  
Hotohoti frowned " How do you even know if she's alive? "  
  
The blue haired man looked at them with mischievous eyes " Oh, she's alive. In fact, she's my mother in-law ."  
  
" NAAAAANIII???!"   
  
___________________________________  
  
A little while later, Nuriko and Hotohori found themselves sitting on one of Chichiri's colorful couches.  
  
" Saa, Nuriko and Hotohori, there really seems to be a big prolem. " Taiitsu-kun annoounced when Nuriko finished narrating.  
  
" Aa. I can't sleep well! " complained Nuriko  
  
Taiitsu-kun shook her head " The dreams are telling us something. And based from your story, I think I could guess why it's you they are bothering. "  
  
" Naze? " voices chimed in unision  
  
" Because,,,you're their reincarnations. "  
  
"..."  
  
  
* Notes  
  
jap terms  
  
oneesan = sister  
Daijobu desu ka? = Are you all right?  
yume = dream  
Kami = God  
Nandemonai = Nothing  
Aa = Yes  
Konnichiwa = Hello or Good Afternoon  
...chan = form of address to a younger person, also used as endearment  
Hai = Yes (in this case, yup!)  
Saa = Well...  
Naze = why?  
...ne? = ...right?  
  
@ Kourin is Nuriko's younger sister who died. She's the one whom Nuriko loved and even assumed her identity. Rokou is Nuriko's cowardly older brother. If you wath the OAV, you'll see them both there. Their family name is Chou.  
  
Nuriko =Chou Ryuuen  
Chou Rokou  
Chou Kourin  
  
@ I really debated on what to use as Hotohori's surname.I decided on Saihitei because I have no choice!! Gomen ne!   
  
____________________________________  
  
Go to Astral Love Three : Revelation 


	4. Chapter Three: Revelations

Astral Love  
  
by: Amaterasu  
  
  
Chapter Three: Revelations  
  
" NAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! " Nuriko screamed. Her face turned into a sickly color and felt faint  
  
Hotohori saw Nuriko just before she collapsed. Moing quickly, he caught her in his arms and laid her in Chihiri's couch.  
  
Chichiri dropped his usual calm self and stared wide-eyed at Taiitsu-kun. " You mean to tell me that the ancient demi-gods are here with me? And a hundred years ago? Oh...my..God!! "  
  
Taiitsu-kun nodded. " Aa. It's what those foolish psychologists term as ' past lives'. It is the belief of reincarnation that is integrated in the philosophy of Buddhism. A spirit merely 'recycles' itself as it dies. It is reborn into God only knows. Do you know the story of the legend? "  
  
" Iie."  
" Aa."  
  
The two looked at each other  
  
" You knew of it?"  
" You don't know?"  
  
Hotohori huffed indignantly " Of course I know. My tutors in Ancient China made a point of telling it to me. How could you not know? "  
  
Nuriko bristled at the high handed remark " Unlike you,I didn't have the privilege of having the finest tutors around you know! "   
  
" eeto...Gomen Nasai. " Hotohri replied humbly  
  
"Iie. Daijobu. I didn't mean to snap at you like that,,,"  
  
Taiitsu-kun got tired of their tirade " So, it seems that Nuriko here doesn't know it. So Chichiri, why don't you tell them the story? "   
  
" Hai. So, a long time ago, before the world began, the Earth was just a void in Nothingness. After Pangu has formed the first of Earth, the Kami decided to put in people, so they sent Izanagi and Izanami, the brother/sister demi-gods to interior decorate the world. Their mating had produed their sons and daughters who were the land, air and water gods and goddesses. Then one day, they decided that they should hae another, the one who would bring warmth tho the world. It was the sun goddess, Amaterasu. Unfortunately, her arrival didn't bode well for Izanami. She was burned by the great heat surrounding Amaterasu, so she died and went to the Underworld. The Kami has an order that if you ate the food of the Underworld, you'd be there forever. Izanami was hungry so she ate one. Then- thats it. " Chichiri glanced uneasily around the room  
  
Nuriko leaned toward Chichiri with curiosity in her eyes " There's more to the story Chichiri, why aren't you telling??"  
  
" ano...eeto..."   
  
Hotohori understood too well Chichiri's dilemma. He released a sigh and continued with the story " When Izanagi came down to the Underworld and found out what Izanami had done, he explained to her that she'll stay there forever. Izanami pleaded, begged and ranted about her children but Izanagi stayed with the Kami's laws. Then Izanami turned stark and raving mad as she transformed into a horrendous monster right before Izanagi's eyes. She swore that she will not rest until she made Izanagi's life hell. " Hotohori finished the story on a sad and quiet voice.  
  
Nuriko sat there, stunned. The implications of the story were staggering. Her complexion had turned ashen, her gaze glazed.  
  
Chichiri waved a hand in front of her "Daijobu desu ka?"   
  
She nodded jerkily " Hai " [If Izanami swore that, and Im supposed to be Izanami, then...] Brown eyes involuntarily sought the golden gaze. She read sadness and anticipation there. She looked away.  
  
"So Taiitsu-kun, what shall we do? " Hotohori queried, his gaze still on Nuriko  
  
" Saa, Hotohori, we don't know yet. Dreams always have a purpose. Wait, and you will find out what they mean. "  
  
And at that, Taiitsu-kun stood up and left the room.  
  
______________________________  
  
*The faceless man floated away from her, while she desperately called his name. As he went further away, a great pain suddenly takes her and she stares in horror as tentacles replaces her arms and a grotesque monster replaces her. There she was, beaten and pained. She watched as Izanagi's expression became horrified then fled.  
  
' Help me! '   
  
' Nani? '  
  
' Nuriko, help me! '  
  
' Izanami? '  
  
' Aa. '   
  
' What do you want from me? '  
  
' I need you to go, beyond the realms '  
  
' Beyond the what?! '  
  
' Beyond the realms you are trapped in. You're a free spirit. Set to right the wrongs history had done. 'Tis the only way to happiness and prosperity'  
  
' Oi! You're freaking me out! I can't understand this gibberish '  
  
' Yin, Yang, set it to rights'   
  
' Oi! Don't go! I don't understand!!'   
  
'Set it to rights '  
  
' DAME!! ' *   
  
She jerked awake, breathing heavily. She laid a hand on her thumping heart. " What a weird dream " she whispered out loud. Flinging the covers aside, she set out to go downstairs. She sure is not willing to enounter those dreams again tonight.  
  
______________________________  
  
" Kore wa nan desu ka? You talked with Izanami? " Hotohori demanded incredelously.  
  
" Hai. I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true. "  
  
Hotohori raked a hand through his long raven hair " I don't understand. Set what to rights? Aaah!!! This is killing me. We need to go to Taiitsu-kun. Meet me at Chichiri's in twenty minutes " He replaced the receiver, grabbed his suit jacket and headed for the door.  
  
___________________________  
  
" Hmmm... this is bad."  
  
Was Taiitsu-kun's first words after Nuriko finished rehashing her dream.  
  
" What do you mean, bad? " Brown eyes sought gold  
  
" Bad because even I can't decipher it!! " The old woman retorted  
  
The blue haired man riffled through a Japanese myth book " Isn't yin and yang the balance of good and evil? Yang for men and Yin for women? I wonder if Izanami wanted to bring world peace "  
  
" Iya. I don't think that's it. " Nuriko replied distractedly  
  
"Oi! Chotto matte!! Miaka! " Hotohori exclaimed, out of the blue  
  
" Doushite? "  
  
" Miaka is doing a book on the Suzaku shichi seishi. So that means she must have done research on mythology, ne? She might have encountered this one. It wouldn't hurt to ask! "  
  
Taiitsu-kun nodded " Aa."  
  
Nuriko jumped up " Yosha!! "   
  
________________________________  
  
"Izanami and Izanagi? Of course I did. That's where I started. " Miaka said when Nuriko and Hotohori asked her.  
  
" Do you have any idea on what's the connection of those two to Yin and Yang? "  
  
Miaka nodded " Hai!! According to one of those references I had, Izanami and Izanagi were the epitome of Yin and Yang.They balanced each other. I even read about a rumor that one day, they will both awaken and set the world to rights. "   
  
" I'm not sure I understand." Nuriko murmured  
  
" The rumor says that there will come a time that the lovers will be united once more. And ther will travel back in time, beyond the realms that they are trapped in, and live their lives again. But this time they are going to do it right. It seems that they both promised this, same time, same words. But not to each other. For Izanami was in the Underworld then."  
  
" And this rumor, do you think it's true? " Chichiri asked  
  
" Frankly, yes I think it will come true. But researchers think it's just all hogwash. Hey, Nuriko, are you all right? " Miaka's excited countenance was replaced with one of concern  
  
" That's what she said. ' Beyond the realms you are trapped in '. She said that w-they, would go beyond the realms and set to rights the history has done wrong "  
  
" Hai! That's it! Verbatim! Did you read it somewhere? " the bubbly woman asked  
  
" Iie. I dreamt it. "  
  
" Sugoi! You did? Wow! That's great!! Oh! Look what time is it! I should prepare lunch now! You should stay! Wait here okay? It won't be long."  
  
Nuriko rose " Arigatou. That will be lovely! Let me help you."  
  
"Arigatou. Hayaku!! Taka gets cranky if he's hungry "  
  
Nuriko's musical laugh and Miaka's lilting giggle filled the air.   
  
  
*Notes  
  
jap terms  
  
gomen Nasai = I'm ery sorry  
daijobu = it's all right  
ano = equivalent of ' umm '  
eeto = equivalent of ' er..'  
dame = don't   
Kore wa nan desu ka? = What is this?  
yosha = Let's go  
sugoi = awesome, great, marvelous  
arigatou = thank you  
hayaku = hurry  
  
@ Yahoo!! Miaka has a brain!! Wahahaha!! I did not think that was possible...but...   
  
@ Did i say this earlier? Yous shouldn't believe everything you read here you know. Because I've read several books about different mythologies, they're all messed up here. Aside from Japanese, there's Chinese here and I think I've also mixed up some Greek myths. Im not really sure. Anyway, I mean to entertain, not to inform.  
  
@ I'm also not sure about the Yin and Yang too so don't take it too much to heart  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
Go to Astral Love Four : Journey 


	5. Chapter Four: Journey

Astral Love  
  
by Amaterasu  
  
  
Chapter Four : Journey  
  
" So, how do we go back in time? "  
  
Heads bowed and shoulders shrugged.   
  
Chichiri raised his hand " How about that time that you guys sent Miaka back? I think, if we do that again, along with the other shichi seishi, Miaka and Yui, we should be able to send you guys back. "  
  
" Yes, thats possible. Hmmm... How about we do it on Wednesday evening? Astral levels are lowered at that time. " Taiitsu-kun suggested  
  
" Astral levels? " Nuriko and Hotohori asked in unision  
  
" They are the barriers between the human and the spirit world " a voice said from the doorway  
  
" Chiriko! "  
  
" Hi guys! Chichiri-kun asked me to come, so I did. " Chiriko settled himself beside Nuriko.   
  
" Good. Yes, that's good. So do you think our plan is plausible??"  
  
" Hai! Don't worry about the others I'll contact them. "  
  
" Arigatou Chiriko. So people, Wednesday, okay? "  
  
" Hai!! "  
  
___________________________________  
  
" Kourin, Rokou, come in here, onegai "  
  
" Yes? What is it oneesan? " Kourin asked as she sat on Nuriko's bed  
  
" Uh-oh this looks serious " remarked Rokou as he occupied the other end.  
  
" I'm going on a journey. "  
  
" Where? "  
  
" Can I go with you? "  
  
Nuriko couldn't help but grin at the two excited voices  
  
" Are you sure you won't laugh? " she asked, eyeing her siblings seriously  
  
Kourin nodded her head  
  
" Of course not " replied Rokou   
  
" I'm going to travel through time, to the past "  
  
Silence fell like a heavy mantle  
  
" They found you aagin, didn't they? "  
  
Nuriko was startled by Rokou's statement " Who found me again? "  
  
" Suzaku shichi seishi "  
  
" You remember them? "  
  
" Yes. Them and my cowardice "  
  
" Oh Rokou, you were not a coward. You just did not understand it back then "  
  
" Excuse me! But I'm kinda getting lost here "  
  
So Nuriko told Kourin the whole story, from her life in China, to meeting Hotohori and the dreams.  
  
" Isn't it dangerous? "  
  
" It is. "  
  
" Then why go? "  
  
" Because I have to "   
  
Nuriko looked at 2 pairs of eyes just like her own, begging for them to understand. With a final hug for the two of them, she rose and left the house.  
  
_______________________________  
  
" Konbanwa, minna! " Nuriko called out  
  
The group of people seated in Chichiri's living room greeted out hellos and dispensed hugs.   
  
" I've already explained to them what happened. " Hotohori supplied as he helped her sit down  
  
Nuriko nodded her acknowledgement  
  
" Hey, you guys, are you sure? I mean this is pretty dantgerous. We don't have powers anymore you know. Neither does Taiitsu-kun "  
  
Nuriko turned towards Tasuki, touched by the concern she caught in his gaze. Walking towards him, he gave him and Taka a big hug.  
  
" Ow Nuriko! That hurts! " he complained as he rubbed his abused arms " How come you still have that? "  
  
Nuriko chuckled "Iya. I don't have powers Fang-boy! You're just old! "  
  
" Why you- "  
  
" Yamete! The barriers are beginning to lower! " Chiriko admonished  
  
" Okay, minna, focus your energy towards Nuriko and Hotohori. That's all we have to do. The rest, is up to them. " Chichiri announced as the group formed a circle around the two.   
  
A great shaft of light came from the heavens and descended upon the raven-haired man and the chocolate-eyed lady.In a matter of moments, they were gone.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
" Where are we? " Nuriko breathed out as she gazed about around her. There was nothing but cloud and fog.  
  
" Konnichiwa Nuriko-dono, Hotohori-san. " Two voices said in unision  
  
" Amiboshi! Suboshi! What are you doing here? "  
  
" We are the Keepers of the Gate. " Suboshi replied  
  
" We've been waiting for you " Amiboshi added  
  
" You mean, you knew we were coming? "  
  
" Hai. Nuriko-dono, Hotohori-san, the gate will transport you back to the time of creation. There's only one thing to do. Make sure that Izanami eats this before she gives birth. " Amiboshi handed her a small fruit  
  
" And make sure that Izanagi wears this " And handed Hotohori a pair of silk gloves  
  
" You mean we will be seperate beings from them? " Nuriko asked  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" But a word of warning though. The moment you give that to Izanami and Izanagi, everything will change. History will be wiped out and another one will be created. In that history, you might not be even born. You might not meet each other. It all depends. Are you sure you want to do this? "  
  
Nuriko stared into the golden gaze " Aishiteru " she whispered gently  
  
Hotohori smiled " Aishiteru, itsumo "  
  
Happiness bubbling inside of her, Nuriko's smile turned radiant a second before his lips touched hers.  
  
" What if we die there? "  
  
" Then we die together, my love. "  
  
  
*Notes  
jap terms  
  
onegai = please  
konbanwa = good evening  
minna = everyone  
aishiteru = i love you  
itsumo = forever  
  
@ Haha! isn't that sappy?   
  
@ Again, I'm reminding everyone that this is FICTION.  
  
@ I don't know why I included the twins here. I just wanted to see them that's all!!  
  
@ Last chapter coming up! Whoooo! What's gonna happen? evil snicker { Maybe I'll kill them? Or maybe not? Maybe I'll erase their names from history??}   
  
___________________________  
  
Go to Astral Love Five : Happily Ever After?  
  



	6. Chapter Five: Happily Ever After?

Astral Love  
  
by Amaterasu  
  
  
Chapter Five : Happily Ever After?   
  
" I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. "  
  
Flinging her veil away, Kourin kissed her new husband, Amiboshi with all the passion of a newly wed.  
  
" Whoa! I love you Kourin! "  
  
" I love you too Amiboshi "  
  
" Yiiha!! Let's give a round of applause for these kids! " Tasuki yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
Hotohori stood at the back of the church, grinning like a maniac.He sure raised a good son. He stared at Amiboshi and grinned again.  
  
A hand looped through his arm,dragging him away from the church "Anata, Hayaku! We still have to go at the reception and arrange the caterers."   
  
" Coming dear! " He called out as he admired from behind his loving wife of 30 yrs. " Say, honey, did I tell you that that dress is the same shade of purple as your hair? "  
  
" Yes sweetheart, a hundred times already."  
  
" Then let's go! You wouldn't like your son to get hungry now would you? "  
  
" Aishiteru "  
  
" Aishiteru itsumo "  
  
  
~ owari ~ 09.30.2001  
  
  
*notes   
  
@Wahahahahahahah!!!!!I finished it! Yes! Now figure that one out. That's not hard.   
  
@ I deided to end it like this because...I have a warped sense of humor! Whahahah!  
  
@ Nope that part about a rumor aint true. I made it up! Hey! I need a resolution ya know!!  
  
@ Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading until the end.  
  
@ Any comments and criticisms, you delier to me personally. Kei?  
  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!! 


End file.
